Sore wa Koharu Hare
Sore wa Koharu Hare (空は小春晴れ, Koharu's Sunny Sky) is the 4th track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= キレキレの IQ200は ダテじゃない　何度計算しても ひきつった　世界をほぐせる 最後の武器は「笑い」だったの 来年の今月　今夜　約束しましょ 退屈なアクビの　目尻の涙雨 ワハハってアタイが晴らしちゃうわ？ コテコテ　大阪の血を騒がせて ベタベタ　ベタな笑いは振り切っちゃって「鼻ホジ」 パツパツ　一発ギャグは百兆個 笑顔と　少し多めのらぁぶで　空は小春晴れ はえ際が　もしもズレてても ヅラじゃない　いややっぱ　ヅラでした 許してね　こんな欲しがりで 目先のイッコの「笑い」がすべて おもろいコト浮かべて　ニヤケるたびに ぐいっと深くなる　ホーレイ線の溝 知らんぷりしててね　ねえ お・ね・が・い？ チャバチャバ　茶番にみんな巻き込んで モホモホ　モーホなネタはなまめかしく「ユウくん」 シュルシュル　シュールなギャグもカマしつつ 笑顔と　かなリウザめのらぁぶで　空は小春晴れ コテコテ大阪の血を騒がせて ベタベタ　ベタな笑いは振り切っちやって「チュ」 パツパツ　一発ギャグは百兆個 笑顔と　少し多めのらぁぶで　空は小春晴れ 「ウホッ」 |-| Romaji= Kire kire no IQ 200 wa date ja nai nan do keisan shi te mo hikitsutta sekai o hoguseru saigo no buki wa 'warai' datta no rainen no kongetsu konya yakusoku shi masho taikutsu na akubi no mejiri no namidaame wahaha tte atai ga harashichau wa? kotekote ōsaka no chi o sawagase te betabeta beta na warai wa furikicchatte 'hana hoji' patsupatsu ichi hatsu gyagu wa hyaku chō ko egao to sukoshi ōme nora ?bude sora wa koharu hare wa e sai ga moshimo zurete te mo dura ja nai iya yappa dura deshi ta yurushi te ne konna hoshi gari de mesaki no ikko no 'warai' ga subete omoroi koto ukabe te niyake ru tabi ni guitto fukaku naru hō rei sen no mizo shiranpuri shi te te ne nē o. ne. ga. i? chabachaba chaban ni minna makikon de mohomoho mō ho na neta wa namamekashiku 'yū kun' shurushuru shūru na gyagu mo kama shi tsutsu egao to kana riuza me nora ?bude sora wa koharu hare kotekote ōsaka no chi o sawagase te betabeta beta na warai wa furikicchiya tte 'chu' patsupatsu ichi hatsu gyagu wa hyaku chō ko egao to sukoshi ōme nora ?bude sora wa koharu hare 'uho'' |-| English= My sharp IQ of 200 is not just for show, no matter how many times you calculate it To untie this tied up world I noticed the best weapon was "laughter" This month next year, let's make a promise tonight The rain of tears in the corner of your eye when you yawn of boredom Could it be cleared with a little wahaha? Being over the top, I'll stirr up the blood of Osaka I'll reject any stereotyphical laughters 'hana hoji' Bang Bang, my one shot joke hits like hundred trillion With a smile and a little too much love, the sky will clear and be sunny Even if I had a receding hairline It's not a wig, no wait, yes it is Forgive me for being so greedy just one immediate "laughter" is my everything When I come up with something funny and smile to myself The groove of the Hoorei line becomes even deeper with a jerk Pretend you didn't notice, pretty please? I'll get everyone involved in this farce See, my jokes are seducing already (yuu-kun~) I can come up with even surreal jokes With a smile and this rather annoying love, the sky will clear and be sunny Being over the top, I'll stirr up the blood of Osaka I'll reject any stereotyphical laughters "Chu" Bang Bang, my one shot joke hits like hundred trillion With a smile and a little too much love, the sky will clear and be sunny "Hm?" Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics